MmP: Myon May Prevail
by Belt Witch
Summary: Youmu is the star attraction here, but she is sent into the hell of DmC Devil May Cry. Who knows what kind of change her personality will get from this warped reality. Rated M to match game ratings. Avert your eyes if you enjoy the reboot, but be welcomed, those who don't and prefer the original series. Or if you just want to watch Youmu be a badass.
1. Mission 1: Arrival

Please don't shoot me. But anyway, Belt Witch here for a little story. You can also call this Touhou Nitpick: Youmu's Domination, if you so desire, but this is just me pouring out my nitpicks with the story of _DmC Devil May Cry _and some parts of the gameplay. If you enjoy the original series and hate the reboot, you can watch this. If you enjoy the reboot, avert your gaze.

**_Prologue_**

It was a peaceful day in Gensokyo, abnormal to the games' atmosphere where every game has something bad happening. Let's take a look at the current location of our main hero in this story.

Hakugyokurou. A palace of the dead, as many would say. Inside here was a noteworthy amount of steps, and, at the top, a residential area for Yuyuko Saigyouji and her precious tree: the Saigyou Ayakashi. But we're not here to talk about Yuyuko. We're here to talk about her gardener. Youmu Konpaku, the samurai servant of Yuyuko, was just tending to the begonias. She had the appearance of a young adult, with white hair and a green dress. But most notable would be her weapons, Hakurouken and Roukanken. Hakurouken was a wazisashi, and Roukanken was a long katana.

"Ahh.. a fine day to make the dull outside into a beauty. It's a wonder," noted our hero.

Of course, no day in Gensokyo really goes without conflict, major or minor, and here, we find an oddity with one of the flowers.

"Huh? What's this...?" Youmu looked over at a strange glow, kneeling down to the flower. Of course, we should note that she had her swords on her for a reason, and this same reason would be if any trouble was to be sucked in. But once Youmu felt a pull, she realized. Trouble was sucking **her** in.

"WAH-" And before she could scream, she was sent into the abyss of the flower, a loud "Fuck you!" ringing through the area.

_Ding!_

And that would be our "Fuck" counter.

_Ding!_

Fu- ... Screw you.

Now we look at a different world, the environment of Limbo City. It was a rather rundown city, looking like the slums in every corner. Bars, clubs, and the common advertisement of Virility, a soft drink, would be plastered everywhere around this place. Deep, deep in the corners of the never-ending streets, we find a secret organization. The Order was its name. Simply put, it was a rebel system, and a girl had left while going underneath a secret passageway only she would unlock. Even deeper into The Order's headquarters, we find Michael Fassbender- ... I mean, Vergil. Vergil had a dark coat with some blue patterns, a katana, and a pair of surgeon gloves, also sporting the worst haircut with white hair.

"Soon, Mundus-" Pronounced "muhn-duhs, "Will fall. I just need to find him. Find my-"

Unfortunately, that's all we get to see and hear of Fassbender- ... err, Vergil, as Youmu appeared out of his computer screens, a loud "Fuck you!" ringing again. Roukanken was slipped out of its sheath, scoring Vergil straight in the forehead, and with the immense velocity of Roukanken coming out of the portal, it hung Fass- AGH- Vergil's head on another computer screen.

"Urgh, my head- AH! HIS HEAD! ... Ew.." Youmu ripped Roukanken out of Vergil's head and the computer screen, slashing the blood and brain pieces off of the katana.

"Sorry, mister Fassbender..." See! Even she agrees with me! "I guess I should find a way out..." No need to. There's some red letters labeling "Secret Exit". "Oh. How convenient." Trust me. It's going to be easier.

Alas, Youmu entered the city's streets, coughing from the smog within two seconds of walking out. She shook it off after a while, just making an unhappy face throughout her trek around the city...

"I need to get out of here... I can't stand this smell."

"Then how about you smell something from me?" And here comes what would be our hero in his own story. Tameem Antoniades- ... I mean. Dante. This was a man in jeans, punk boots, a black coat with a red interior, a tank top, and, his most famous trait, emo-styled hair that was completely jet black, save some white in the back. "You know. My d-"

Alas, same with Fassbender, this is the last of Antoniades, Youmu simply stabbing this man right in the no-no area, her face a bright red as she slapped the air out of this man to keep him from screaming. After a little while, she pulled her Roukanken out of this man's pants, and sent it into his face for a finishing blow. You do not want to flirt with Youmu, I repeat, do **not** flirt with Youmu. You will regret it. Two kills in one mission, a world record for one from Gensokyo.

Youmu slashed the blood and private parts away, not noting the lack of brain parts. She sighed. This.. was going to be a long, long day.


	2. Mission 2: Discovery

**FINALLY FIXED**

* * *

"Wow. Hard work to just make another chapter. Yeesh, my fingers be cramping. But anyway, this is Chapter 2. Quite lengthy, but enjoy!

* * *

_**Mission 2: Discovery**_

* * *

"... Ew. I have half of his.. ... ugh..."

Youmu was currently cleaning off the sword by slashing it outwards. What was cleaned off the sword was the Antoniades- err- Dante ding dong. Enjoy that imagery in your nightmares. Relish it.

"Well... I should probably try surviving now... there's no easy way back..."/p

And thus, Youmu wound up at a carnival, having her swords told to be "cosplay artifacts", as much as Myon, the fan-given name of her phantom half, shuddered out of view, before she walked in and started to summon Myon back to her.  
"I don't like this place either." She took talking to yourself to a **whole** new level. What do you expect, from someone who recently arrived in a whole new world?

Sorry guys, I was hospitalized for a few weeks. Anyway. So we left off with Youmu inside the Funland Carnival, just enjoying herself as she noticed some... otherworldly signs. And she knew, for she herself was from another world.

"What is that..?" Asked she, the one looking at a hamburger poster that clearly had subtlety written subtly as "Gluttony is Good". She facepalmed. This was so obvious, it wasn't even funny. "Reimu Burger has a lot of those, and they are made with 10% real meat. How does she use such a thing to keep funds..." Anyway, off of the fanon topic, let's start running through what's going on.

The area around her soon turned into a deep red-filter version of itself, and every normal person disappeared, the environment breaking and reforming itself with every second that passed. A demon was nearby. A hunter demon. A baboon with a large slit down its forehead. Feel free to compare that in your own dirty minds, you fools.

And speaking of dirty things, apparently this idiot either missed, or ripped half of Youmu's dress and underwear clean off intentionally while she dodged.

"EYAAH?! Wh.. why my clothes?!" But along with half of her clothes, a whole trailer was pulled towards the baboon, and now Youmu dived in to evade.  
She started off bare naked, of course, but everyone knows that the hero must stay clothed. So let's give her some to start with. Myon flew in, tossing a white long-sleeved shirt to her human counterpart as she slipped it on, a pants with a belt, which Youmu flipped and slid onto her while avoiding fanservice as much as possible, then some socks and a pair of tall boots that covered the bottom of her pants.

"... I swear, it's like I'm unlucky and lucky at the same time..." Hey. When you got me as a writer, expect both sides of fate. Speaking of..

"Oh great." Let's get some enemies popping in!

_Lesser Stygian_

A single demon popped from the ground, repulsively ugly, yet not at all threatening. It slammed a club to the ground, and gave Youmu an eyeless glare that would be so cute, had it not been so disappointing.

"Disgusting. Out of my sight."

_Press (Y) (Y) (Y) for a combo!_

Youmu slashed horizontally, chopping the demon in half, going for a diagonal up slash to slice, and then a fierce down slash, penetrating the demon and sending it flying from the impact. Now THAT was a combo that someone could enjoy watching, but she's got more. Unfortunately, limited because game limits.

_Press (Y) (Y), (Y) (Y) (Y) for a different combo!_

Now she slashed horizontally and diagonally up again, soon bringing Roukanken up and down three rapid times, slashing straight left swiftly and right fiercely, before slamming the demon into the ground, making it crush from the force.

""Well that was easy- Oh, really."

More of the lesser demons popped in, and they were ready to attack, charging up an obvious one...

_Press (RB) to use Insightful Sword!_

Youmu took a slam, but she held Hakurouken in front of herself, freezing the demon that attacked and feigning damage, before slashing fiercely in a circle, decapitating all of them without batting an eye.

_**SAVAGE!**_

Yes, that's how easy it is to get an S-rank style gauge. Let's pause and turn off tutorials for now, since this game can explain itself easily. A to jump and activate flight, Y to attack, B to launch, X for Danmaku, and RB for Insightful Sword. Easy to remember.

Let's get back to business, now that you got all that down. Youmu here decided that maybe it's a good time to run for the entrance, but she had some trailers slamming in her direction. What better than to fly past them as they flew, and.. grab a bra off of a hanging sign. Whoever had sex here, they need to watch where their underwear goes after finishing a few rounds. But alas, Youmu started to slip this on.  
"...Agh.. inches over my size... oh well..." This isn't the time for breast envy, Youmu-chan.

Now she started to see some flying demons, trying so, so hard to look like cupid, but they all failed. And looked stupid, in Youmu's eyes. These were her target practice enemies, and she slashed a few waves of Danmaku at them to kill them easily.

May I share to you, this is on Hard. Lunatic can't be selected yet. But this is Hard mode. Imagine what Normal and Easy would look like.  
Anywho, let's get back to Youmu. She's walked forwards a few steps, And already..

"Youmu!"

"This made Youmu scream, and slice a psychic medium in half. The medium who called her name. Welp, that would be all of the main DmC protagonist cast, and now the world is fucked, right?  
Right?

Wrong, let's watch Youmu continue through Limbo, sighing at the major "complexity" of the land, flying over and receiving a Copper Key, then flying... to a trapped soul.

**"I WANTED TO MAKE VERGIL LOOK LESS LIKE MICHAEL FASSBENDER!"**

"... Don't worry. You'll be free." And Youmu kept her promise, slashing at the bonds of the trapped soul with her Roukanken, before gaining some Red Orbs from the guy.

_Red Orbs: A donation made to the Divinity Statues. Collect these from Demons and Lost Souls to get money!_

"... Hmm." She shrugged, and started to walk on forwards, through a corridor of "subtle" greed, debt, and gluttony phrases. This is getting tiring, isn't it, Youmu?

"I hope Yuyuko-sama didn't burn down the place while making food on her own.."

Alas, Youmu decided to walk some more, and there it was. A large tilt-a-whirl. And demons to launch into it!  
"Well. I know what to do."

Launch. Splat. Launch. Splat. Launch. Splat. Launch. Splat. Launch. Splat. Launch. Splat. Launch. Slow-mo splat. Easy.

"Hmm. Now then.." On with the area, as she slashed Red Orbs and White Orbs off of Roukanken.

_White Orbs: Energy sapped from demons. Offer these to the Divine Statues to upgrade your skills!_

And she went no farther than to fly up and get herself a Gold Orb.

_Gold Orbs: Revives the body of the fallen warrior._

She continued her trek through this land, hearing the voice of another Lost Soul and flying to it immediately, ignoring an obvious healing item.

**"I WANTED TO CONTINUE OFF OF DEVIL MAY CRY FOOOOUUURRR!"**

"... I don't know of this thing, but I'll free you anyway. This world is a horrid one.." And thus, she freed this Lost Soul from its bonds.

Now she continued heading for the entrance, and found a Ferris Wheel that held a green coat. How lucky!

"... Ah.. ... Maybe I can wear that!" But, of course, the baboon man decided to roll this thing off its hinges, and it was up to Youmu to slice the rods away to get the coat. She tossed Roukanken up, it slicing the slit of the baboon man- oh, sorry- Hunter demon while the green coat was slipped on. It reached just above her ankles, and, to add to the points, it was a trench coat that she can design herself, if she so desired. But decorations will come later, now is the time to escape.

* * *

Outside of Limbo, there was a news broadcast, and it was showing the Ferris Wheel rolling down the carnival, and a culprit was to be found later on.

* * *

Back inside Limbo, Youmu had cut some more Lesser Stygians. It seems that they were the only things there, at the moment, and that disappointed her. The same enemies, all taken down by the Insightful Sword and her Roukanken's same basic combos. Such a shame.

Now she wandered into a spook house, and, of course baboon man had made a hand and closed off the entrance.

"I guess that ends that, then..."

She started to wander into the spook house, not really responding with anything but raised eyebrows, before watching the Hunter's arm slam in and try to smack her. But Youmu ain't his bitch. She can moonwalk away from that. Our samurai hero decided to follow the road again. Such a boring path, and everything was just too repetitive and boring. But hey, this fic is based off of it, so let's just laugh at how horribly they try to spook you here.

"A laughing maniac doll. It's like Flandre didn't exist, and Alice didn't have dolls."

When the doll turned off, Youmu facepalmed, then went to.. a glowing red door.

"...Well, this is simple." Slash- DENIED. "What?!" Slash- NOPE. "Rrgh...!" Slash- DENY- Slash- DEFLECT- Slash- BULLSHIT.

"...THE THINGS THAT CANNOT BE CUT BY MY ROUKANKEN, FORGED BY YOUKAI! ARE CLOSE TO NO-" BINK.

"Fine! If that's the way you're gonna be, that's fine!"

The door can't speak. Youmu sniffled a little, then weeped softly as she went on the proper path. So much for a sword that can cut through almost anything. ...In the middle of a bend, however, she made two rivers fall out of her eyes, one each, while hugging Myon and spewing out why her defeat from a door was the most shameful. We omitted this so her image would be preserved. Anyway, after Myon smacked Youmu, the human side nodded, and sighed, going back to her normal self.

"Thanks.."

Myon made a squish sound. Then lost solidity as the exit was blocked by gears, gears rolled past Youmu and crushed an idiotic Lesser Stygian, and now more of the demons came up.. along with an icy one, and a fiery one.

_The one you cut will be stronger, the one that breaks will be faster._

Youmu countered a fire slash, and decapitated the attacker as time stopped and the icy Stygian fell apart. What came from this, you may ask? A neat little fire element boost to her Roukanken that boosted the power of her slashes and added one new combo for it, and an ice one that boosted her attack speed to add another one. This would be her Flame and Ice Roukanken, used to actually fight enemies of the opposite element of the sword used.

"... Neat." She now turned to see gears moving away from the .jpeg exit, as the path stretched and now it was time to play Obstacle Course. Youmu flew through it. End of story.

Alas, she stepped outside of the .jpeg exit, and looked to the right, moving away from an oversized knife that spiraled past her, and remaining with even her clothes unscathed. Then she turned and sliced a mop in half, denying any fanservice or fandisservice.

"Well now, shouldn't we fight, buddy?" And the baboon fell for the taunt, rushing at Youmu and slashing at her, missing, and getting his face-clit slit open again. Now she ran at him, stabbed a flaming Roukanken into the Hunter's head and waiting for it to toss her off. Eventually, it did, and sent her towards the breaking entrance, where the area now cleared to make use of a proper fight.

"Good. I finally have you now.."

She flew at the Hunter, slashing its face with the flaming Roukanken to deal heavy damage, and.. it was working. The Hunter flinched for qute some time, then started to jump back. It breathed in, and blew out some strange mist, covering the area and making Youmu slightly blind to where the baboon demon was. However, she managed to dodge that spinning knife earlier, so she decided to use Insightful Sword and send it back at the Hunter.

Let's just say that one Danmaku shot was all it took for the thing to fall.

"Good riddance." She walked over to the Hunter, ready to take the head.

"Miss.. Whore..."

"Excuse me?"

"You will be identified... you are now.. dead... like a whore.. should be..."

"Heh. Whore. I am taking something off. **Your head, from your shoulders!**" Decapitation~!

* * *

After the large demon was decapitated, she slashed to the side as everything faded, and started to leave while Limbo was becoming Limbo City. The carnival was a huge mess, but she decided not to intervene nor aide with reconstruction.

Left to wander alone, Youmu finally got to question herself. Why...? Why am I here, thought she. Was it to improve my skills? To save this world? ...Whether any of those theories have some truth, or not, I might as well make the most of it...

* * *

_**Myon May Prevail**_


	3. Mission 3: Pitiful Lives

Ew. Chapter 2 looks like a mess. Well, I'm glad some people are able to get through that hell, but I'm gonna have work to do. If anyone has easy solutions or a few tricks and tips on the world of and it's stuff, tell me! I'll be happy to try it out! But until then, here is chapter 3.

* * *

**_Mission 3: Pitiful Lives_**

Youmu was roaming the streets, holding her sheathed Roukanken tightly by her side and looking around. Eventually, she found some rundown area, and walked inside, finding a person there.

"Welcome to Ben's Paints and Works. How may I help you?"

Huh, paints and works. Youmu was thinking for a moment, then looked down at her trench coat. It was starting to look a little dull, so she decided to take it off and hold it up.

"I was wondering if you could decorate this for me. I'll describe what I want on it."

"Alrighty. ... Gee, that thing there's quite a charm for you. I don't reckon you're from these parts."

"Not really. Everything's just English Dubbed so we all understand it. Cause some people are lazy to write Romaji or Japanese."

... What?!

"Ah," started Ben, "So where did the tides steal you from, miss?"

"Gensokyo." And that word froze him.

"...Gensokyo? ...So you must be Youmu Konpaku?"

"Yes, yes I am. How do you know my name?" She actually was confused by Ben's surprise.

"...Ah... you see, Reimu's adventures are always recorded, and, in our world, we find the record in the form of a video game. Touhou Project is its name, if you're curious."

"So am I in it?"

"You're a jewel in that game, miss. You shine over quite a lot of the characters, and it shows in your popularity. I know, for I, too, believe it."

A fanboy, huh. "So will you help me, then?"

"Oh, I already know your pattern. Doing this pattern, I'll be a happy old man. Put that wallet away, Miss Konpaku."

And sure enough, Youmu was presented with a trench coat that matched her dress almost completely, the symbols of Hakugyokurou's ghosts placed with a large one on the right side of the chest, and all around the bottom. She even had a custom little print of a begonia on the back of the coat, and once it was dry, she slipped this bad boy on, and it finished her picture.

Literally, that's the look on the cover.

"Now, haven't you got a home to return to?" Ben was a jolly old soul, symbolized by the crusty smile that was more pleasing than the cleanest, brightest set of teeth.

"Why, yes, yes I do..." And so, she started to head outside and-

Limbo says fuck you for having a cool design.

_Ding!_

"Oh. Of all times- ... yeesh, this is bright." Youmu's retinas had suffered for a moment, but then got used to processing the bright filters of Limbo.

"Well, I guess this means I'm going somewhere, now..." And she went off, running through the area before some demons popped in.

Insightful Sword. They were all dead. Not big surprise. ...That's the only Valve joke I know of by heart, okay.

But alas, she kept running, before reaching a fountain with an angel dispensing the water.

"...So this town has demons running amok... but there's an angel here... how..."

Do not question the logic of Tameem, Youmu. This is his world, not yours.

"Bu-" No buns. Do you see Reisen around? No. Your waifu ain't here.

"...Well, who's here now?"

In comes a newcomer, the Hell Knight, crawling up from the ground and resembling a Stygian with knight-like armor, and a sword and shield to match.

"Perfect. More bait."

The Hell Knight pounded its shield with the hilt of the sword, then did a "'sup?" nod at Youmu. A demon with guts and honor.

"I like that. You actually have friendly communication."

Sla- Insightful Sword, and then the Hell Knight flew back.

"Hah. You last longer."

Now it charged up a rush attack, marked by a glowing white aura, and aimlessly stabbed at Youmu's Hakurouken again.

Seems like she upgraded that thing. White Orbs do wonders. "Awwh. Am I too hard on you?" And that taunt raised up her style.

_**SSADISTIC!**_

"Hehehe~!" She giggled at the failure of the demons, before raising Hakurouken and slashing.. being stopped by a-

_Frost Knight_

"..." Sla- DENY. "This again?!" Sla- DENY. Slas- DENY!

"THE THINGS THAT CANNOT BE CUT BY MY ROUKANKEN! FORGED BY YOUKAI! ARE CLOSE TO NO-" Denied.

"... RRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" And she finally found out that she should use the flame version of Roukanken... after brutally murdering the Frost Knight. "Whew... finally that's done..."

Now she started to look at the top of the angel statue and flipped up to it, taking a glowing orb and now watching the glow fade.. and form into a hookshot.

"Hmm.."

She shot this hookshot at a flying platform, pulling herself at it with an immense amount of speed, then slashed at it a few times with her Roukanken. Alas, this wasn't enough for her, as she kicked up each shard of the platform into the sky, then pulled them back down, one by one. Then, as she was still not satisfied, she took a second flying platform, spun it around, and slammed it onto the pile, letting Limbo fade from sheer force to the ground.

"Hah. That's done. ... Now then... I should really get going."

_**Myon May Prevail**_


	4. Mission 4: Somebody's Watching Me

Man, this story's getting quite some views. It's.. it's putting a sweet tear in my eye.. ... Ahh.. ... aahhhh...

Youmu: "Are you trying to cry?"

I gotta make it for the audience. I gotta put on a good show. And good description. Get back to the fic, missy.

* * *

_**Mission 4: Somebody's Watching Me**_

And she got no privacy.

"You are the lamest joker I have ever met, you know that?"

Right, right. Let's just get on with the whole ordeal. ...By the way, have some fanservice of Youmu in a shower-

**"PUT THAT PEN AWAY, YOU PERVERTED SCUM BUCKET!"**

Hey, at least it didn't even show a silhouette of you. Nor a closeup of your rear end, which Tameem actually did quite a lot for Kat. Consider yourself lucky- oh my prosciutto, she got out ass naked-

"Shut up."

...So Youmu's in a hotel, readying herself for the journey ahead. The wonders of Red Orbs, when they turn into legitimate money while you use them outside of offerings. Hey, I had to replicate Tameem's gifts to his special cast SOMEHOW. Alas, after sitting while covered fully with a towel for a couple of minutes, she got her clothes after they cleaned, slipping them on afterwards, coat, socks, and all. Of course, the only thing not in there was her boots, and we both know boots get dirty anyway. Might just clean them after another trek.

Where is she going now? Just wandering the streets again, and walking past a man with a Level 5 scale of fatness. There is only one label for that level: _DAYUM._ Youmu just tried to pass, but her hand slipped and knocked his Virility can away.

And here comes the camera. And Limbo being bright as all fuck.

_Ding!_

"Are you shitting me right now. You have to be. ... I'm not going to take this. I'm done."

We've got some Shielded Pathos for you, so suck it up and fight the Stygian-Pathos horde-  
...Or use Flame Spite to kill everything in one shot. I guess Youmu only upgrades her Insightful Sword. Once you get a counter that kills in one hit, it's pretty akin to a dodge that evades everything and gives you free time to attack.  
Oh. And damage boost on all attacks. As well. Also. Let's cover all of your eyes, this rape is inappropriate for children, adults, AND seniors.

Youmu now looked up at the eye, and her hookshot appeared, flaming on and catching that eye to pull it down. The next area was now open, and she walked forwards, stopping just a hair early from being tossed up with the environment, bent, and sent into a deep abyss below.

"Well. I could just fly. ...Nah, let's make this entertaining. If I'm stuck here, I might as well-"

She heard the voice of a Lost Soul, running for it and finding it along with a key.

_**"I THOUGHT KAT WAS A WHOOOOOORE!"**_

And then he was sent free. At least he got his wish early, since Kat's dead now. Welp, time to get back to work, and Youmu started to walk in the proper path. Because Tameem declares everything to be curvy. Especially pathways. ...What, do you think he'd focus on the boobs and asses? Well, you'd be wrong.

"..." Youmu, do not get breast envy now. "Oh?" Oh hey, it's the lungs.  
Insightful Sword is the solution to all life's problems. This is no exception.

"Good job, you missed." Should make more sense in the demo than a "Nicely done, girls". But hey, Youmu has no guns- I DIDN'T MEAN THAT FOR YOUR CHEST OKAY DON'T HURT ME

"...Tsk." Now she jumped over the smallest, least threatening excuse of a bottomless pit ever, and started to see a new enemy.

_Shielded Bathos_

"Oh. Speaking of guns." Yeah. Speaking of guns, this one is using a shield with it. Of course, in the world of DmC, shields are mere toys to the Demon Pull, and the Flare Hookshot is no different. Pull the Bathos twice, then slice it up. Simple.

"Someone once told me I needed to face fear to get over it-" ...We're going there, aren't we. "Well, why not take a step further and cut my fear into little PIECES-" And she's going on a rampage, pulling some enemies in with the Frost Roukanken. "THEN SET MY FEAR ON FIRE-" Now she's using Flame Roukanken.. and they were all dead. "...aww."

Oh yeah, almost forgot. The wall speech.

_WHO ARE YOU?_

"So the walls literally can speak." She shrugged, then started to head down another path. Oh hey, the walls are closing in. Might as well just fly past.

"Hah. Simple. Now, who's coming..?"

_Flame Knight_

"Ahh. Well, this should be obvious." She walked over and did her Frost Element counter: Mirror Frost. This attack froze the Flame Knight in place, and now she can take all the time she wants to rampage on the knight. After a while, it was dead. Are you surprised?

"Ehh?! What?! Easy Mode?! How boring! Only grade schoolers play on Easy Mode! Kyahahahaha!" Keep note that this was in Youmu's head while she synced with slashes. This game was on Easy Mode, no matter if Hard was selected. Shamefur dispray. Might as well have fun with Level 1 combos, and start slashing to the tune of _Overdrive_. Apparently, she likes Reisen's singing.

But then, she started to see two eyes. Hookshot one. Hookshot two. And then more enemies! Joy! Well, one Mirror Frost and Flame Spite later, everything was dead. Again.

"At least you died for a horrible cause." She spun Roukanken, then slowly sheathed it, walking towards an open path. Now, the creators of the world thought through this very eloquently. Let's have Limbo go apeshit!

Youmu just abused her ability to fly, and flew over everything flinging at her. And soon, she was at a church, seeing a glowing spot on a stained glass window all the way at the back, but some enemies were around- fuck it!

_Ding!_

And soon, we return to the real world, the church bells ringing, before Youmu flung herself out of the stained glass window, landing and starting to walk away. "Back onto the road..." ...But of course, you can't have a church without a stained glass window. Because it will fall behind Youmu.

* * *

_**Myon May Prevail**_


	5. Mission 5: Barfbag

Ew. Hiatus. What is this nonsense? ... Well anyway, after lots of waiting, I give you guys MmP 5! Hope it's worth the wait! I would also like to thank some people out there who really enjoyed this story, and continue to support it. I hope you do, at least, even though this big school hiatus would probably drive you away. And I even started with rampaging these chapters.

Also, Null, if you're reading this, thanks for your support! Go, Super Ninja Tameem!

... Okay, Youmu's glaring at me for not picking up the pace. Lemme just.. give you the mission.

Also, if you're a BlazBlue fan, I got you over there.

* * *

_**Mission 5: Barfbag**_

* * *

"...Hmm... so this is the Virility factory. Those ads with a fat man drinking, huh."

Youmu started to walk inside of the factory, and already, she was hearing the joyous words of "enhanced sexual performance" and "weight loss".

"Welcome visitors, to the Virility Factory! Virility's secret ingredient is what makes it the number 1 soft drink in the world!"

"You lie."

...If the weight loss ad was true, that fat guy back at the entrance should be a lot slimmer. A. Lot. Slimmer. Alas, she kept going into the place, sighing and groaning, and wishing that this adventure would end, or she'd finally have some fun. Eventually, she did find the shift.

A camera spotted her at the center. And identified her as the killer of its brothers. What else but to make Limbo go apeshit again? Oh, Tameem. Found a little shortcut in your game.

"And the horde comes in three.. two..." Guess what happened. "One."

First guy tried to slash her in the ass. Yes. Her ass. The Flame Spite knows of your perverse intents, demons. Watch out. Oh wait, you can't. You're all dead- wait, nope, there's more.

"Oh hey, it's Fatter McFatcakes. And his friend, Fatcakes McFatterson." Youmu groaned at the two, then waited for one to charge at her like an idiot.

"Kokuujin Ougi!" She raised up her flaming Hakurouken, guarded a charge attack, and slashed horizontally with her flaming Roukanken, dealing heavy damage and splitting Fatter McFatcakes in half. "Akumetsu!" Then Fatcakes charged in, and Youmu decided to use Insightful Sword this time..

"Barnacles." Fatcakes just flew back, was pissed, charged in again, and then Akumetsu- err- Flame Spite killed him. Now with that done, she started to take note of a door being open, curiously walking into it... ... And finding a grinder at the bottom of a bottomless pit. However.. a latch was open as well. So she decided to step back, get a running start, and jump at the wall, clinging onto it with her hands and feet, before jumping down both walls, flipping into the hatch, and landing on her feet. And THAT is how you go down a pit.

Now Youmu started to walk towards the light, wrinkling her nose from the scent. "Ew... smells like Yuyuko before a bath..."

Then she found a hidden little.. temple-like area, jumping down to it and walking through the "gates"... to a vomiting caterpillar.

"...So what would you be?" She started to question the caterpillar.

"Who... are... you...?"

"I asked you first."

Apparently, that pissed the caterpillar first, and she jumped down, landing in front of Youmu and-

_Succubus_

LIES.

"WHOOOOO THE FACK ARE YOOOOOUUUUUUU?!" Youmu shielded her ears, inwardly, then jumped away from some vomit.

_Ding!_

"You need to work on your aim, missy. Ah, and again, I asked you first. My name is Youmu Konpaku."

"Youmu? That newcomer? The new whore on the bwwwlooooock?!" Dodge again. This is why you play Touhou.

"Yes. But you can call me Youmu, Gardener Samurai of Hakugyokurou. ... My, that has a nice ring."

"Samurai? Oh, you don't pose a threat to me! I am twelve hundred years old."

"I didn't ask for your age, hag."

"FUCK YOU!"

_Ding!_

"Language!"

"FUCK YOOOOOOUUUU! GRRRRAAAWWWWLLLRRRR." Shakespearean, my ass.

_Ding!_

Youmu used Flame Spite! Youmu is waiting for an attack! Ugly Caterpillar used Scratch! Youmu activated Flame Spite! It's super effective!

"Hey, you old hag!" Youmu got her attention, spun, and kicked the caterpillar to hang. "Hang yourself!"

"GYOOOOOOHHHHH!"

"What's with you and screaming like that? ...Oh hey, I can pull those down." She used her Hookshot and pulled the rope.. or at least, she tried. Flight solved this problem.

"Grrraaahhh! I'm going to, pull off your arms and legs! Chew them up! And puke them all over your pathetic face!"

"You're not doing a good job." Youmu seemed to be having fun, going to another platform. Second verse was the same as the first, but now she ran over, backflipped while kicking, and kicked downwards to make that caterpillar hang. This time, she decided to fly over to the rope and cut them off, as the caterpillar flailed and tried to get on the platform, then to Youmu, and clung onto the last platform.

"AAAAAHHHH! You! Disgusting! Fuck child! Oooh, I'm going to, pull off your head, piss down your neck, and shit on your worthless carcass!"

_Ding!_

Because she was nice, Youmu flew down to that last platform. This time, she used Insightful Sword, aiming all the damage to that red pimple that was an obvious weakspot to counter at. The immense force cut the zit, and Roukanken was soon found on the other side of the caterpillar's head, as it flailed from lacking its small brain juices, hung again, and was left to die. Simple boss fight.

"Hah. Take that." She flapped on her coat and started to walk away, before feeling a spark go to her flaming Roukanken.

... And soon, she gained a useless weapon. The Eryx. Gauntlets. She scoffed, and tossed these things towards the caterpillar.

"I don't like to use such a useless artifact. The range is too close, and the damage doesn't even seem worthwhile." She put her hands on her hips, scoffed, and flew away from the area, up to the camera that spotted her. Immediately, she grabbed it with her flaming hookshot, and slammed it down. With your old-fashioned stomp attack, Limbo faded, and she was back to normal.

* * *

Later on, we find Youmu at your local Starbucks, enjoying a Caramel Frappe. Continue the days as usual, I guess. But alas, there was trouble. She was on the news, said to have blown up the Virility factory. She shrugged, and glared at anyone bothering to look at her. Flattering glances or threatening glares, she was not having it. Do not come close to the Myon, or you will feel her blade.

* * *

_**Myon May Prevail**_


	6. Mission 6: Reminiscence

**HEY, WHO THE FRACKLE BURIED ME WHEN I WAS ASLEEP?!**  
Ah, sorry about that scream, ever loyal readers! I was.. ah... ... Crud, still have all this homework and schoolwork at my tombstone. But that's okay! I'm right here, and I'm ready to show the... fading memory I have of this game. Seriously. I hate it enough that I know it, but I forget specific details. But enough about me! Let's get to the fic! Here's what you followers waited for.

* * *

_**Mission 6: Reminiscence**_

* * *

'Twas the days after departure, all throughout Gensokyo. Not a difference was showing, not even when Reimu stubbed her toe. But in the faraway skies, in the crestfallen Hakugyokurou, laid Yuyuko Saigyouji, muttering to and fro.  
"When will she come back?" Asked the ghost princess. Miss Konpaku's disappearance left her in quite a mess. "Where did she even go? To the Outside World? Somewhere else here?" All these questions? They're answered, don't fear.

And outside the nursery rhymes, was Youmu Konpaku herself, enjoying a good, old-fashioned cup of Joe. Well, Joe Starbucks. Even though the icon person is a feminine figure, I'll call him Joe Starbucks. Hey, feminine guys exist. As well as manly women. Take it from me, some fucker that decides to use an icon of one of his waifus.

_Ding!_

But enough about me, I'm sure you want to know what Youmu's doing. So, let's take a look...  
At her tossing her coffee cup into the water.

"If my assumption is correct, this world will shift according to the deed."

Sorry, environmentalists, but this might kick you in the crotch. Boy or girl. Insults are too lazy to aim high, since they like low blows. But anyway, it seems like Limbo is the extreme to you guys, punishing Youmu by breaking the bridge under her.. and making her fall into the water. Strangely enough, and she even noticed, is that gravity was not only reversing, but also that she's not feeling water around her. Just the same empty air in the twisted view of the world. After several jumps off of debris, she found herself on the underside of the bridge.

"So what's next?" Sure enough, several Flame Knights appeared. Mirror Frost served as her barrier against these boys, and the readable attacks made them all too easy. Not a single scratch on her.

_WHO ARE YOU_

"Youmu Konpaku, superior successor of the Konpaku family line! The things unable to be sliced by my Roukanken, forged by Youkai, and enchanted with your petty gifts, are close to NONE!" She seemed to smirk when adding a certain clause to her trademark quote.

_FUCK YOU YOUMU_

_Ding!_

I've lost count with the F-Bomb Meter, but yeah, apparently the world is insulted, and is now tossing a horde of the same old enemies she managed to slash down time after time.. finally changing things up- nope. Just a fat boy. Again, the Insightful Sword variety of counters he had were just too much for these guys, even more so with how she upgraded them, and just left her other attacks as normal as ever. She just figured that it would just be that easy. But don't worry. Youmu still has some flair in mind.  
And what do you know! Stygians came for the test run. In seconds, Youmu jumped up with a slash, and just kept the Stygian in the skies, jumping off and flying to the other side with each slash. The pattern repeated, and she kept this up until the Stygian died. Then she fell down with a slash, and just blindly did her Pause chains, slashing twice, then going for a sweeping slash, a launcher, then a quick jump before chopping another victim in half. Then, she turned, and switched to her angel set, using the sheath along with her blade. The attacks included slapping twice with the scabbard, then slashing up, freezing the Stygian caught earlier, before harshly breaking it with a slash down. Seems familiar? It should. But Laido is a common style, using the sheath and sword. She raised her blade, and guarded well against a Stygian that.. seemed to freak out upon having its obvious attack, opened with a screech, read like a book. Even when Youmu wasn't looking. But it didn't have to worry anymore, being sliced in half.

"...You know. It's really tiring. You can't send anything interesting at me." She smirked, feeling the world hushed for a moment as she flew around and started to head for the obvious tower.. albeit upside-down. But.. alas.. her heroic side stopped when she heard murmurs..

"Leave me alone... leave me alone..." Curiosity drove Youmu to the voice, coming from someone swinging a stick paterdikley at Harpies. So pathetic that pathetically can't even be spelled right to describe that. But alas, in came the White Knight. ... Or would she be a White Samurai? Either way, the Harpies got an unwelcome surprise, with their wings shot off by slash Danmaku. And if they thought sending spears her way would work, a Flame Spite would prove them wrong. Had they lived to know, at least.

"Who's there?! I know you're there! I can feel you! I'll cut your head off!"

"Excuse me, I mean no harm."

And like that, the beastly man stopped swinging. "...Are you a prisoner of Mundus, too?"

"Prisoner? Mundus? I think you're pretty far off." Youmu just shrugged when she spoke.

"I see..."

"Says the blind man swinging a stick around... Ah, forgive me for asking after that, but could you inform me on the lore of this place?"

"... Yes. I can help. If you help me first."

"To see, I'm guessing. Well, one good deed deserves another, so..." Youmu started to look into the path that the Harpies came from.. barely able to tell with the surrounding area. "This way?"

"Yes. You'll find their nest, and once you're spotted, they'll lead you right to it. For reinforcements."

"Sounds like an idiot strategy on their side."

"I'm aware. Take advantage, and you'll find my eye with them."

"As the eye can see." She started to fly off after that remark. In reality, it was actually quite simple, just time consuming and-

"GAH?!" Train. "... Well, sounds like Yukari's here.." Nope. Yukari would take that train, though. It's got a face and fire.

And then she had to fight with a train zooming over her head. Guess what she did? "All!" Slash- SPLAT! "Aboard!" Slash- SPLAT! ...Rinse and repeat. She nodded, then started to head off, deeper towards the path revealed by screeching and flapping.

"So that's on the news." She looked at a picture of her in Virility's factory... "... Why on that still image?! I don't lift a leg for any man or woman!"

After the television screen was sliced into bits, she continued on, slashing down a close up of her chest, then one of her rear end. Who needs fanservice when you can have... no service... I guess...

"Ah. So there's the eye." She took aim with her flaming Hookshot, watching it change to a grapple claw when going the distance and pulling the eye all the way up from the nest. One easy battle just plainly skipped.

"Hah, ha, ha..." Then she just flew the rest of the way.. until being stopped by the mandatory battle. Did someone call for a Flame Spite? ... Apparently not the flaming guy, but Frost Mirror is his order. And then back to the blind man..

"Who's there?!"

"It is eye." Youmu held up the eye, and handed it over.

"... You found it?" And, feeling a silent nod coming from her, as well as a soft "mhm", the blind man put on his eye. "I can see! ... I can see!"

"Ah, good. So, if you don't mind the question. Who are you, exactly?"

"Phineas. Scholar! Prophet!"

"Aaaaand demon." Youmu's not surprised.

"And before you came here, political prisoner of Mundus. I shall aid you as you plead.. but allow me to show you to a little gift. But before that. ... I would like to hear your name."

"Youmu Konpaku."

* * *

_**Myon May Prevail!**_


	7. Mission 7: Myon Prevails

Heyyyoooo! Belt Witch here! Man, it's been quite a stretch, and I feel Summer Vacation just an arm's reach away!  
So, I know what some of you are thinking. "Where's Myon? Did you hide her in your closet or something?"  
The answer? Right here! This, is Chapter 7, and the namesake of my fanfic!

* * *

_**Mission 7: Myon Prevails**_

* * *

So last time, we left off on Phineas wanting to treat Youmu to the promised lore, as follows.

"This world is ripe with angels and demons." And this room is ripe with the stench of bitches. Right, Remilia? ... No one gets that? Not one of you?

"Angels and demons. No celestials, no Oni, no Youkai, and not a lot of phantoms?" Yeah, I think you got that memo, Youmu.

"Angels and demons. They've fought for millenniums and millenniums. But it was 9 previously-" Cue Cirno screaming in the distance- "that Mundus has risen as the Demon King, ruling this world with an iron fist."

"Don't the angels have.. oh.. I don't know... some sort of God? And don't the angels have to come down and stop the demons?" Youmu knows Christianity?

"It doesn't seem like either was the case. Either way, Mundus wouldn't rise alone. At his right hand, he had a blood brother. Sparda. The last I saw him? He welcomed me to twin babies' birthday. Angels were there. And so was his wife... an angel as well." Phineas would never expect what words would come next...

"WAIT. Angel and demon? _Sex?! _Um, are you sure this isn't a prisoner of war effort?!"

"Hah. No. You see, they were like a Romeo and Juliet. Two people from opposing families that fell in love. However... their death wasn't by their own hands. Mundus killed them both, then looked for their children. Nephilim."

"Quick question." Youmu raised a finger.

"Yes?"

"So... Mundus, an all-powerful demon, with a lot of powers and attributes... had to look for children."

"I would say they were hidden quite well." Phineas smiled. "As if they were just human."

"Couldn't the demons that roam this world.. oh, I don't know... kill them on sight?"

"That is a good question. But not all leaders use their powers wisely, either for good or bad."

"No kidding..." Youmu muttered.. "So.. what helps me here?"

Phineas started to look up. "I know you're not from this world. Preferably, you should go back. It's doomed to never continue here. But the catch is.. you must kill Mundus, and take a dimension-travelling ability that he's been experimenting with. Recently, I've heard it works."

"So how do I get to him?"

"You've done one method. Kill his servants. Right now, in that tower, is another servant. Bob Barbas, the monitoring system. The mind-warper is gone. After Bob Barbas, go for Lilith. His mistress, as of now, carries his child. His heir."

"..." She does not like where this is going. Phineas holding her shoulders makes her feel worse. And Myon? Shivering. ... Oh hey, there's Myon.

"Kill Lilith." ... Ooh.. "Kill the child..." Cryptic.

"Um. Uh."

"It sounds like a morally wrong choice, but you must!" Phineas shook Youmu slightly.

"Alright, alright. So I just have to go and kill his servants, then him. Does the lack of servants drain him or anger him?"

"The latter, yes. His temper is his weakness. For a much easier fight, distract him, and slice open his Hell Gate. It's located in his room."

Youmu slowly nodded... "Right..."

"There is one more thing." Phineas started to walk off a broken bridge.

"HEY! WAIT!"

"... Ah.. I forgot. You and I see things differently."

"Eh?"

Phineas smirked. "Try opening your mind. It's all a matter.. of perspective." And with a flash of light from his eye device, the bridge formed itself completely. With that, he faded, streaks of green smoke marking where he was going. Youmu just followed slowly, walking over until she met him at an edge.

"Her name is Assiel." He pointed down at a broken statue of an angel.. no.. a demon.. or maybe... "Another Nephilim. They were actually a third race, and Sparda's love life wasn't the only risky one. They were once thought to be the only kind to kill a Demon King. As I said before... we see things differently. Mundus may see himself invincible to any blade... but-"

Both of them spoke in sync. "The things that can't be cut by my/your Roukanken, forged by Youkai and enchanted by Limbo's petty gifts, are close to none."

Youmu nodded, then started to float herself down... immediately encountering a spectral, blue being.

"Assiel?"

_Witch_

You better know her name, 'cause she is... nothing like Ashley. Or Marisa. That ain't a witch by ANY standards.

"Nope. It's a demon..." So with the blue in mind, she ran over, meeting with the shield about to implode, and- ... Man, Flame Spite is overpowered. There were some Stygian's there too, but a single few slashes away drove them off the wing.

"Goodnight." She then looked over, and saw some sort of "key". "So... Assiel holds the key." Up! "Let's see what doors she opens..." Over! "Got it.. hmm.." And.. "GAAAH?! BRIGHT! BRIGHT!" ... Gone.

**OBVIOUS LOADING SCREEN BRAPHLAPHLAPHLAPHLAPHLA**

"Ack... huh?" Youmu's voice echoed. "Where am I?" Myon's jiggle physics also echoed. They had SOUND. "Hmm.. a dream...?" She started to fly around, soon finding some sort of pedestal...

"Hey.." She looked at Roukanken and Hakurouken... then back at the same set on the pedestal. They seemed translucent, though. "... Hmm. So what happens if- GHHK?!" A flash of green light stabbed into Youmu, soon tossing her into the skies as if Roukanken and Hakurouken were trying to subdue her in the air... before a spectral Myon-turned-Youmu Clone jumped in and took the translucent swords.

_Forgotten Enlightenment "Secret of Life and Death"_

"So this is... hey.. this is one of my spells!" Youmu glanced at Myon. "What's so different?!"

"I'm able to talk, first of all-"

"AAAAH?!"

"We're one and the same, I thought you knew that."

"Uh.. huh..." Youmu's just glancing at Myon in disbelief, before seeing the demons come in. With that, she sighed, buckled up, and went back to serious mode. "Well, let's see how this goes!" In sync, Myon and Youmu mirrored each other's quick slashes, rotating between which enemy they attack, targeting a single enemy from two sides, and even jumping off of each other's heels to reach greater heights! Harpies? Gone! Ravagers? Sliced up before they could rev up! Tyrants? We've burn their calories and cut the bodies in a literal sense! But even then, it all ended far too soon.

"...It's been a while." She turned and saw Myon become Myon again, before floating back to Youmu's side.

_Doppelganger Style: Channel your Spellcard, "Secret of Life and Death", and use it to tip the scales!_

Get me my Levin Sword.

"GYAAH! NOT THE BRIGHT AGAIN! AWAY! AWAY!"

**MORE OBVIOUS LOADING SCREEN AGYAGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA**

"Ack.. huh?" Back in Limbo.

"Youmu!" And there's Phineas to prove it, waving over, and then leading the way to the final bridge... which Youmu flew to.

"Hah.. feels nostalgic, I guess.. wish I got something completely new, though."

"Ah.. yet, I can no longer proceed. I am not suited to violence, but only to justice, even if it's by the wrong methods."

"Yeah. ... Still gets us somewhere, though."

"Go on and proceed. I pray for your success." And with that, Phineas faded.

So the final bridge, a long walk towards the boss of this land, to the boss that awaits! And-

"Argh.. I hate bright... ...hmm?" LASER. "Whoop." ...Come on, Bob. This is a Touhou character. You need to shoot more than that- Oh, come on, you're failing! Try harder and-

"It's time to give you something to broadcast!" And she flew right as the screen...

...Oh hey, we're tuned in for Fox- I MEAN- Raptor News Network. So yet another flight for Youmu.. before she finally found the big Bill O'Reilly face.

_**"Gahahahaha! This is Bob Barbas! Just doing God's work!"**_

_Bob Barbas_

His voice had severe tone changes from his "usual" self here. One so drastic that it would make Jeffiroth shit his pants from the bold AND italic text!

Speaking of his usual self, here comes the screen.

"Hey. How about you do a broadcast on my blade?" Youmu had a smirk on her face.

"My view on the terrorist Youmu, is that she is a disgusting, horrid, slutty, punk, garbage whore of a white haired monkey!"

"Well, that's not very nice. How hurtful."

"You better put your money on it! You piece of shit!"

Youmu just stood there, waiting for a leg-sweeping laser to come.. and just floated over it, going right over the obvious "Stomp Here" sign.. and jabbing her sword in, Stone Scabbard style!

Aw. Bob Barbas is all blue in the face. Let's go Doppelganger and gang up on him with the Demon Enchant. Cancel Combos are easy. ... And now there a Frost Hookshot spot ready for Youmu.

"Wee." And now fighting.

"So here, we have footage of the terrorist Youmu. What do we know about her? She's a growing enigma, mysterious, and ready to slice up your back. She has cut up the entirety of the Virility factory's economic growth, and, to boot, is a walking basket for seeds of the unholy kind's DNA."

Eventually, Youmu popped out of Bill- ACK- Bob's face, completely unamused at his attempts of insulting her.

The insults kept coming of course, just directly at Youmu's face. Again, she didn't really care, just stabbing at the obvious marks that said "Weak Point". She had to do two, though, but it's no problem to fight against readable moves. And after another blue, it's time to do the Time Warp again!

This time, they pulled fake interviews.

"Uuu.. the bad lady took my private parts.. and cut it into sushi.."

"I saw her cut up a bunch of Police Officers! It was horrible! They were on break!"

"I saw her, like, find this baby in a carriage, and, like, waited for the parents, before cutting up the baby! Like, oh my god! That's totally what I found!"

"Reports like this were founded long before her issue of the Virility factory. I have a message for you, Youmu. Every police officer, on every street, on every country, will look for you. We will find you. We will capture you. It's all a matter of time. This is Bob Barbas. Just doing God's work."

Youmu popped out of Bob again.. and was now treated to a slideshow of Rule 34 pictures. The most embarrassing ones, too. They're just desperate to get the hypnosis in. But of course, it did nothing, merely distracting Bob from stopping the weak points from being stabbed, going blue in the face again!

"Breaking News! Your salary?!" She rushed in, cutting at a swift pace with her doppelganger, before popping into the real world and slicing Bob Barbas clean in half. "Cut down to zero dollars, and not even a cent." With a spin of Hakurouken, and a few slashes of Roukanken, she tossed the swords up, and swiftly moved herself to place them into her firm sheathes. Plus 20 thousand points for style.

* * *

_**Myon May Prevail**_


	8. Mission 8: Fill-et

I really need to know how to devote time to things. But aaaanyway. Belt Witch here, with little to no updates, except for my attention span still being at a 0. I'm working on it... kinda... but we're not here to talk about my life! We're here to talk Myon! Myon, Myon, Myon!

* * *

_**Mission 8: Fill-et**_

* * *

After flying off from Bob Barbas' Mind Control Sect- I mean, Rapter News Tower- Youmu decided to fly down near the hotel she normally stayed at. With no monitoring to think about, she decided to stay for the moment to think about her next plan.

And what was Youmu's next move, you may ask?

Shopping.

"What did you expect?" Nothing, Youmu.

And so, let's follow Youmu's shopping trip, going to Marketropolis... Market. Redundantopolis Redundant. Just a little side thing she does, since she's so used to shopping for food for Yuyuko. Remembering that she was not serving Yuyuko at the moment, thanks to the tech and radio, she decided to just pick up a few fish fillets. Was it fillets? Seems like it with autocorrect.

"Get on with it!"

"Yes, get on with it!"

"YES, GET ON WITH IT!"

Excuse me, shoppers.

"GET. ON. WITH IT."

Sorry, Sparda. Anyway, getting on with the story. So once she got outside and started heading for the hotel.. blessed be that they have their own kitchens to work with. Unfortunately. Limbo. As well as the set of abominations that come from such.

"Of course!" Hush, M. Bison. ... Oh wait, Youmu said that? "Everyday, I have to see you guys."

So something's going to hit Youmu, right? Nope. Flame Spite.

Oh hey, someone's shooting from afar! Nope, Insightful Sword and deflect.

Hah, let's fi- ... Oh, everyone's dead. Yeah, this is how weak first-run enemies were in Nephilim settings. No, I'm not that good, but.. come on.

"Now then." Youmu sheathed her blades. "What have we learned today? Don't mess with me and my groceries." She moved her hand up.. and the plastic bag fell into her hand as Limbo faded.

"... Um.. hmm..." Let's cut to her trying to figure out modern day tools.. looking at the frying pan.. and just setting the fish on it, turning the stove on and letting it heat the pan from underneath. Of course, she tried to flip it with her hand.. "OW! ... ngh..." And decided to find something that could fit.. settling with a straight spatula. Yes, this chapter is filler, because Youmu clearly has no need to go to the club, right?

Knock knock. "Who's there?" "Phineas." "Hold on, I'm cooking!"

... She opened the door after she was done.

"... You look a bit different. Like an old man with an eyepatch."

"That's how I appear." Phineas seemed fine with the remark. "So then. I believe I should remind you on how to get back. Unless I never told you."

"..." Before he started instructions, she offered half of the fish.

"No need, Youmu. ... Now then."

* * *

_**Myon May Prevail**_


	9. Mission 9: Night Club? Fight Club!

Next chapter out so fast? Whew! Let me crank this before I get another hiatus! Anyway, Mission 9 for you guys, sorry for that filler, earlier!

* * *

_**Mission 9: Night Club? Fight Club!**_

* * *

"So... let me get this straight." Youmu had listened in to the plan in full while eating. "You want me. Okay, me, a woman, to go to a night club filled with PROSTITUTES."

"Mhm." Phineas was taking this lightly.

"And you want me to find the girl that runs the shows, defeat her, and KILL HER BABY?"

"Mundus' spawn is a terrifying creature. You mustn't take chances, and even now, it may fight back."

"But.. I'm killing a child! A **child**, of all things!"

"Yes, yes, but I've made my point already." Phineas was stern. "Now, this will draw Mundus out when you confront him, but be warned of his rage. He will become quick, and fierce, two dire aspects of a fighter amplified by-"

* * *

"..." Youmu was already off to the nightclub, sighing.. and cutting the line.

"Woah woah woah." A security guard guarded her.. with a hand to her chest. "Wait. You're not on the list." He made a smug grin at Youmu, hand on the marker and the other hand on the clipboard.. until he was slapped into a spin. Youmu picked up the clipboard, wrote her name as close to the list scrawls as she could, then set the clipboard down.

"I am, now."

And yes, she actually did write her name, like Fuck You wrote his in the game.

Now we look inside the nightclub, a fancy, alcohol-ridden building, complete with drunks, strippers, and more drunks. It.. also seems a little blue.

"... Why am I here, why am I here..." Youmu was muttering to herself...

"Hey baby..~ why don't you come play with me..~?"

"Not the time." Youmu huffed.

"Oh, come on.. I know how to fight with a sword, too..~"

**SHHHHHINK.**

And into Limbo we go, the whole area going bright with orange and seizure. Trust me, I had to turn the Gamma down just to play this part.

"Ah, Youmu Konpaku! The ghost girl! Why, aren't we in for a surprise!" Youmu turned towards a goddess-like statue, finding.. the ugliest bunch of wrinkles ever. How this is the main girl of a nightclub, who knows.

"... You're repulsive." That got her a few demons to fight.

"Well, if you're so much better, let's see if you can beat all my hordes! Take a note, it won't be easy!"

The area shifted, and Youmu stood still, waiting as the walls pulled up around her.

"Hello, my loyal clubbers! Human and otherwise! From nightclub, to Fight Club!" Bitch forgot the memo. First rule of Fight Club? You do not talk about Fight Club. "Let's entertain you to see if this ghost girl has talent in her whore body!"

Youmu looked behind herself while rolling her eyes, then pulled out Roukanken, doing a sliding slash, then slashed upwards to pop a demon up. She turned, and slashed three times, left, up, right, and.. oh, this is where it gets good! With a flash of light, Youmu disappeared, before becoming a green and white blur, Myon following with Secret of Life and Death. After a while, Myon and Youmu reunited, Myon a clone of her human half now, and they did a high five.

"Getting into business, Myon!" "Don't have to tell me twice!"

Soon, they slashed at separate directions, using different attacks. For this instance, Youmu was rotating, slashing upwards, and sailing into the skies, doing downward slashes that smashed aerial enemies down to Myon. What was Myon doing? Mining her way through the enemies on and propelled to the ground with both Hakurouken and Roukanken.

"Let's have some fun, while I'm here!"

Myon and Youmu reunited in mid-air afterwards, going back to back, and floating back to back as they started to use fire and ice in their attacks, respectively. Myon using Spectral Fire to blast away enemies, and Youmu doing Ice Blossom to lock enemies in place.

"Now rest further into the peace of death!"

And finally, they decided to end the charade, sprouting flowers throughout the floor, and making them freeze the enemies, pushing them up as spiraling icicles, before letting them fall into a fiery, flowery death.

Ain't that a thing. And at that, Youmu started to fly up to the lady in waiting.. only to find the area morph into a Fox Only, No Items, Final Destination area. Minus the Fox Only.

"Hm? So are you done running?"

"Ohh, this will be fun, right, baby boy?"

"...Huh?"

And at that.. we watch the horror that is the unborn switching places with the already born. By quite some time, even.

"...Bleh..." Youmu started to barf inwardly. Myon... outward. "GAAHK." Imagine vomit. Now imagine vomit all white and translucent. Then, you have Myon vomit.

Unfortunately, Myon went back to a mere phantom, and Youmu had to fight this alone. Thankfully... she knows how to deal with a large enemy.

"His attacks come slow, so wait for the opening.. and..." Obvious weakspot. So why not fly towards it, pull it out with the Flaming Hookshot, and just wail at it? She kept at this, extracting Spectral Energy quite nicely.

Note the caps, for it will be important, later.

But after a little bit too much teasing, Youmu flew away from the large, horribly deformed unborn child toss himself to face the phantom girl.. and reveal a third eye. No, not one like a satori's, just a large, honking "HIT ME!" eye on the forehead of Mundus' spawn. Of course, she brought it upon herself to fly close, and counter a swing at her. Just one flame spite rendered the unborn baby unconscious, so Youmu landed and walked towards the h- actually, I'll say her name- Lilith.

Lilith, the hag of wrinkly doom and now balder than any woman Youmu took a glance at, what was once hair now being... I don't want to talk about it... was soon pulled out by the Flaming Hookshot of our fellow phantom woman. And once out... you know what's next.

"Myon!" "Let's go, Youmu!"

Now their attacks changed for their single target, and they started off by slashing up and down at Lilith, endlessly, before going through her on both sides.

"You're gonna lose it all!" "Just give it up!"

Soon, they alternated slash patterns, Myon's fierce, flame slashes, then Youmu's chilly, petaled punishment, going back and forth, back and forth, and then side by side, changing attack patterns once more!

"It's over!" "Here's the finish!"

They crossed blades on each slash, burning and freezing Lilith repeatedly, up colliding with down, left colliding with right, and all of it going.. until it froze on a loading screen.

* * *

**_Now Loading... for a century..._**

* * *

And then hagsworth- sorry- Lilith pulled the baby back into her belly, falling back and helpless..

"...Now look here." Lilith looked up at Youmu when instructed. "I won't hurt you. As long as you do as I say, and follow me to your new destination. If you do not comply, the fate of you and your womb is sealed.."

"I'll follow... I'll follow... I'm nothing without this brat..."

"That's good. Now stay with that philosophy."

* * *

Youmu started to lead Lilith all the way to the bridge.. where Phineas was waiting. Then, they both gave her a new order.

"Hold this." Lilith was given a ball and chain, and was strapped to the ankle with it. It was night, so not a single soul could see them in the smog.

Phineas kept the orders coming, and Youmu looked away, headed to the hotel. "Jump."

...

"Jump now. Or Youmu will come back."

Youmu stopped in her tracks, unsheathing Roukanken without taking a glance.

"I'll do it.." And closing her eyes, Lilith braced herself.. before getting booted off the bridge by Phineas.

**SPLASH!**

* * *

_**Myon May Prevail**_


	10. Mission 10: I Can Show You the World

Hey! Belt here again, attempting to crank more and more in succession, rather than what has been going for the past month or so. This is just family problems that I'll use in another fic, but that doesn't matter now. I'm going to do that certain one right after this, but go ahead and guess it until Mission 20 comes out!

That said.. I'm sorry, but there's no Vergilmobile. There is going to be SOME kind of ride, though.

* * *

_**Mission 10: I Can Show You The World**_

* * *

Of course, with the wife and son of Mundus gone, the big bad is going to get mad. 200.00% mad.

"Hm, hm, hm..." But Youmu was none the wiser, just walking through normally. For someone with full knowledge of how the cameras can spot her and pull her into Limbo, she was quite relaxed.

"You have a date with destiny, Youmu. Mundus will be enraged, so you must take him to a dance with death. End him swiftly, before he can do anything else."

Phineas' words echoed in her mind. What was the intent of this man? Prosperity? Destruction? ...Peace?

Nope Limbo interrupts your thoughts rupapappapapapapapa.

Youmu did the loudest groan known to women, glancing around and finding that the ground was trying to suck her in.. and it forgot that she could fly. Now she looked around while airborne.. and found that there was literally no ground whatsoever, and some odd, glitchy surfaces far away. With a deep inhale, she decided to fly off. The distance was a lot longer than she anticipated, and so, she began to sing. No one is around to hear, after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gensokyo, Yuyuko had found the flowers that Youmu was working on, and, curious, pulled the defect flower and carried it to Eientei. Since Youmu occasionally visits, and Yuyuko knows that for ZUN knows how and why, possibly on help for flower life, the Ghost of Death floated herself there. Sensing the defective energy, Yuyuko held the flower to face away from herself.

When she finally got there..

"Helloooo~!"

"Oh, hello, Miss Yuyuko. What can I help you... with..." Reisen, the bunny at the door, took a look at the flower.

She leaned up close. "What is this?"

"Fuck you!" "EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

...

_Ding!_

* * *

"I can show you the world.. Boring, dull, and uncompreheeeeeeending..~"

"Tell me, Reisen, now when did you last let insanity ride..?"

"I can open your eyes.. take you demon by deeeeevil...~"

"Over, sideways, and under.. on a hardly challenging fight."

"A whole new world~! A new fantastic piece of crap! No one to tell me no, or where to go, except for obvious plot."

Now Youmu tried to do her impression. Said impression of Reisen was too high-pitched that some might find it cute. "A whole new woooorld~! A dazzling, mindsapping place with you. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear.. that I'm stuck in Limbo with you..."

...

"Hi." Suddenly, rabbit.

"Don't worry, I'm just a hallucination. ...And I did not hear a single thing." Translation: I heard everything.

"Oh.. well.. how did you-"

"Yuyuko went to Eientei and thought you were there. I believe we've met before, on the Everlasting Dusk incident, so that's how I can have you hallucinate. This took a bit of effort, but now I'm here." There miiiight be a bit of lying.

"... Oh." Youmu stayed rather quiet, and tried to poke the Reisen 'hallucination'.

"Wuh-" Touched.

"So you're lying."

"Yeah. I think you remember a flower that cursed at you."

Youmu nodded.

"Taking the effects of the flower into account, it did the same to me as it did to you. Now that I know how you came, the question is... how do we get back?"

"Kill a guy with a butt for a head."

"...Got it. By the way, a bit lower."

"Lower? On what?"

Reisen giggled. "Nevermind. Forget about it."

"Yooooou didn't hear me.. right?"

"You must be crazy."

"I-" Slow realization. ...And now we have a red-faced Konpaku.

"It's not that bad. Just that your impression of me was a tad off. Besides, it's nice to know that, when I actually look you in the eyes, you're not going as crazy as the others."

"...This world might as well drive me insane."

"Hey, who's the insanity rabbit, here?" Reisen bumped Youmu on the arm. "...We should clip through that wall, at this rate."

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say that, if this world drives you nuts, I can figure out from it. Let's just ram into that wall and get through this whole new world."

"...NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BRING THAT UP AGAIN." Youmu's red again.. and just flew through the wall. Her head turned, and she spotted a red, glowing chunk of Demon Metal. I can't even question this, but that's apparently what it is. Demon Metal. Had Youmu taken Eryx, this-

"Bang."

Nevermind, Reisen got it with an illusion gun bullet. And with that, Limbo started to fade, and the world returned to normal... minus a bridge. The two were watching from the sidewalk, looking at how many cars were broken.. and all the Virility-driven men and women that were once grumbling with the annihilation of their favorite drink. Now? Specks on the pile.

"A thing I've been meaning to ask." Youmu was starting to climb her way up to the road towards her hotel room. "How.. do you shoot out of your fingers like that? Don't you need a proper gun?" Myon even floated down to Reisen's hand. Specifically, the one that shot the bullet.

"I would ask about your knowledge of guns, but given where we are, that's not needed. As such-"

A metallic clang came as Reisen suddenly dropped a whole load of guns. Rifles, pistols, handguns, machine guns, shotguns sawed and full, et cetera.

"..."

"..."

"Well, now I know."

"Don't tell Eirin that I've been hording these..."

Youmu made an X inscription with her finger, over where her heart should be. "Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Aren't you half-dead already?"

"Okay, I promise."

Reisen nodded. "That's better. Hold onto that. ...So why are we at a hotel?"

"This is where I sleep." Youmu started to head for the elevators, pushing a button and just walking inside.

"..." Reisen hesitantly followed, and now the elevator moved up when Youmu pushed the floor button needed to go up.

"Never gonna give you up.. never gonna let you down..." Elevator music. "Never gonna run around and, desert you~! Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye~! Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you~!"

The two finally walked out, equating to three as Myon formed into a Youmu clone.. to cough.

"Damn elevator music."

"Damn it indeed.." And Reisen only need to go through it once.

As Myon formed back to a phantom, Youmu opened the door to her hotel, walking inside.. and flopping face-first onto the bed.

"Youmu?" Somewhat muffled.

"I'm tired."

"...You locked me out." Reisen sounded muffled for that same reason.

"Oh."

Unlock.

* * *

_**Myon May Prevail**_


End file.
